


A Mostly Useless Fireplace

by garands



Series: Zutara Month 2k16 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, i had to google if you could even have an apartment with a fireplace, spoiler alert: you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garands/pseuds/garands
Summary: “Remind me again why we have an apartment with a fireplace?” She griped. “We never even use it.”He rolled his eyes, giving the unused structure a thoughtful look. “We could hang stuff on it. For Christmas, y’know, hang stockings and tinsel.”“It’s the middle of July.”“You’re just grumpy because it’s so hot.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> for day 4 (fireplace)
> 
> katara and zuko live in a crappy apartment with an unused fireplace

Zuko and Katara’s first apartment wasn’t ideal.

It was in an odd part of town- not quite terrible, but not the best area- and their landlord was absolutely off the rails. The only upside was that they had finally saved enough to move in with each other. Decorations were sparse and most of their furniture was second-hand, but it was home.

They had a fireplace that was sometimes lit during the winter- usually when their petulant heater stopped working. It remained mostly unused throughout the hotter months of the year, though, gathering dust and dead bugs until it was eventually lit on some cold December evening.

“Remind me again why we have an apartment with a fireplace?” Katara griped. “We never even use it.”

He rolled his eyes, then gave the brick structure a thoughtful look. “We hang stuff on it. For Christmas, y’know, hang stockings and tinsel.”

“It’s the middle of July.”

“Right, but it’s not like we could just remove it…I don’t think so anyway.” He received a throw pillow to the face for that.

“I didn’t say I wanted to get rid of it, did I?” She rest her head on his shoulder, kicking the blanket off her legs. “I just complained out loud about our mostly useless fireplace.”

“We could always move out. You did get the promotion a month ago, and we’ve got money saved up.” Zuko poked her side, seriously considering his own words. It wouldn’t be impossible, if anything it was about time for an upgrade. The apartment had its perks but it was ancient and deteriorating quickly.

She looked up at him, brushing the hair from her face. Her eyes were bright and focused. “Could we?”

“I don’t see why not, this place does smell like moths.”

She pecked his cheek and leaned closer to him. “We really don’t have to, but I think it’d be nice. Y’know, having a place we can be proud of and call ours without having to worry about getting tetanus or something.”


End file.
